zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Annual Fox Meetup
Besides the usual holidays like Christmas and Halloween, the mammals of Zootopia often had smaller, more specific holidays and gatherings. Some of these were often meant for certain species of mammals and their loved ones to get along and have fun together. While they weren´t as big as the main holidays, those who celebrated them always had a great time during those events. At Bunnyburrow, there was another species-related occasion besides the International Rabbit Day. There was an Annual Fox Meetup every year at that rural town, where all sorts of foxes from every district in the city were invited. Red foxes, fennecs, arctic foxes, grey foxes, cape foxes, all of them were welcome. It wasn´t just them, however; they were all welcome to bring their best friends and/or lovers along, especially those who had the title of a honorary fox or a vixen. This year, it was the first time Judy would attend it with her beloved fox husband. Nick had attended those before, and told a lot about them to his wife. Now that they were married, he figured that it was the right time for the rabbit to join the party. Judy had been really excited ever since Nick told her about it. She didn´t fear or mistrust foxes anymore at all. On the contrary, she was very interested to hear more of what their life and culture on the city had been like for a long time. With Nick, Judy had read about their history on the city, watched documentaries about their feral days and even gotten her very own fox hoodie as a gift from him when he declared her his honorary vixen. Nick had also said many times that she had a lot in common with vixens personality-wise in his opinion. The Annual Fox Meetup took place this year at an inn called The Oak Stump at the countryside. Even though it was a small inn, it was big enough to hold all the foxes that were partaking the party. Besides Judy and Nick, Finnick, Skye, Gideon and Nick´s parents were all attending it too. “They all look so happy here”, Judy said as the two entered the inn, with her wearing the hoodie with its ears and tail too. She saw many kinds of foxes, young and old, male and female all partying there merrily, with no sign of slyness or unhappiness. Many of them also had their interspecies mates too, from skunks to felines. “This party always brings my kind together”, Nick told, smiling as they sat down to the same table where Nick´s parents sat. “Great to see you again, Nick dear! How´s your married life?” Mrs. Wilde asked. She wore her best bluish evening dress, while her son and husband had their best suits on. “It´s been great as always, Mom. Just like the life between you and Dad”, he answered, causing his parents to smile lovingly at him. Judy agreed. The more she had gotten to know him and his parents, she already felt like she belonged to his family, much like how it was with Nick and her large family at Bunnyburrow. The entire Wilde family had proved how wrong the stereotypes about foxes were. In a few minutes, the dinner was served, with Gideon having helped with it a bit. The table had everything from pinwheel sandwiches to carrots, potatoes, cheese, bread, fish & chips, mushrooms, scones, blueberry tarts and the best wine in the town too. The foxes and their close friends all ate merrily as a band played on the inn stage, with a beautiful saloon girl vixen singing. “Looks like the tastes of you foxes aren´t that different to those of my kind”, Judy listened to the country music. “Hmmm…maybe you´re really just a vixen trapped in a bunny body?” Skye joked from a nearby table. After the feast, Finnick rose up on the stage and took the microphone. Nick wondered what his buddy was going to say. “Ahem. My fellow foxes and your mates, I´m really happy that we´re all getting along so well at this meetup tonight. As someone who´s been in these for years, this one has been so different to the ones I´ve been previously at. Not an unhappy face in sight, and our lives in the city have improved so much since then. We don´t have to be hustlers and sly outlaws anymore, but nowadays we can be anything we want. Whether a fox or a vixen wants to be a cop, a dancer, a model, a lawyer or a doctor, nothing is impossible to us. It´s the same thing with our relationships too. And we have one fox to thank for it. Ladies and gentlemen, give an applause to Nicholas Piberius Hopps!” the fennec spoke, leaving the stage and pointing it to his friend. Nick felt flattered as everybody clapped at him. Still, he too had something to say, so he took the microphone for himself to speak for his fellow foxes too. Judy turned towards his direction, eager to listen to his speech. “Thank you very much, my friends and brothers. For a long time, I used to think it was no use to be more than a sly, untrustworthy fox. But then, life had other plans for me. I soon realized that we didn´t need to be that just because some thought we were like that. We too could fulfill our dreams if we had the courage to follow them, and we didn´t need to close ourselves from the other mammals either. A fox can find the closest friend and the love in his or her life in any mammal….which is exactly what happened to me. It is thanks to my special someone that I found the courage to become who I am today. She sits here currently among us, and she´s none other than my beloved wife and honorary vixen, Judith Laverne Hopps!” Nick said. Judy felt very honored as she heard him praise her in front of his kind. “He´s right. Not to mention that fox hoodie really suits you”, Nick´s mom told the rabbit, who giggled gently. “You two gave such great speeches”, Skye kissed the fennec on his cheek as he clapped at Nick along with the others. When Nick left the stage, Judy gazed at him with great respect. She knew that he had meant every word he said on his speech, and was very proud of her husband. “That was wonderful, my dear. The entire foxkind can be proud of you, considering how your adventures with me changed their lives for the better too”, she said, drinking from her glass. “Thanks, Judy. But your kindness and love for me also played a big part in it, so you´re the real hero to us foxes as far as I´m concerned”, he hugged her. “We can safely consider you as one of our kind”, Gideon noted as he gathered the dishes. From the way the other foxes looked at the couple, Nick could see that they agreed. They too knew the story of a hero cop who overcame her prejudices and became a symbol of love and harmony between predator and prey. “What do you say if we raise a toast to the families of Wilde and Hopps?” John Wilde suggested, to which everyone agreed. “To Wilde and Hopps!” they cheered in unison. The flattered fox and his wife looked at each other coyly. They hadn´t felt this proud in front of a large audience since their wedding. Time passed as the party went on, from dancing together to listening to poetry. All of the guests had a blast for the rest of the evening. Finally, hours later, Nick and Judy were already on their way home. The rabbit felt a little tired, so Nick carried his honorary vixen and wife in his arms. “What a party it was, wasn´t it, my tod?” she gave him a sly, almost vixenlike smile. “Yes. The best one I´ve been at so far, and it was because of you, my love”, Nick said. To him, the highlight of every holiday or celebration was the special moments with her. He dipped and kissed the rabbit deeply, with her returning the favor almost instantly. “In my earlier years, I would´ve never expected to enter a meetup like this and enjoy it…but surprises do happen”, she thought. “I have a feeling fate always had that in store for you, my foxy bunny”, Nick stroked her fur. Whether or not that was the case, the fox and his wife couldn´t be any more content to their married life together. It had been as meaningful and loving as a relationship could be. “Nick, I love you so much”, Judy hugged him again before they headed towards their car. As night fell upon the countryside, it wasn´t long until the two lovers were home, with a warm feeling in their hearts. First Nick had gained the respect of the rabbits, and now Judy was respected by the foxes. They could see why those two represented everything that was good in Zootopia. It was the first Annual Fox Meetup for both Nick and Judy, but certainly not the last. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick´s family